1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to energy saving technology, and particularly, to an energy saving circuit of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technologies and ever increasing interest in protecting the environment and conserving energy, energy saving circuits designed in computer motherboards are becoming popular. At present, motherboards with active management technology (AMT) feature, use two different voltage converting circuits to separately provide 1.1 volts (V) to voltage pins MCH_CL and MCH of the north bridge chip on the motherboard.
When a computer is in S3 to S5 states, (S3 state: the computer controls the hard disk of the computer to turn off after the computer stores data in random access memory (RAM); S4 state: all devices of the computer stop working after the computer writes the data in the RAM memory to the hard disk; S5 state: all hardware devices of the computer are turned off, namely, the computer is turned off) the voltage pin MCH_CL of the north bridge chip needs 1.1V but the voltage pin MCH does not. When the computer is in S0 state (S0 state: the computer is in a normal working state, namely, all hardware devices of the computer are on), both voltage pins MCH_CL and MCH of the north bridge chip need 1.1V power. However, voltage converting efficiency of the voltage converting circuit which provides voltage to the voltage pin MCH_CL is about 61 percent, and voltage converting efficiency of the voltage converting circuit which provides voltage to the voltage pin MCH is about 90 percent. Therefore, low voltage converting efficiency of the voltage converting circuit which provides voltage to the voltage pin MCH_CL wastes power. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.